THE APOCALYPSE
by punishthewicked96
Summary: This story is based off resident evil. It doesn't have resident evil characters.


THE APOCALYPSE

CHAPTER 1

LT. David Allison walked into the Marine Corps base general store. He walked to the counter and asked for a can of Copenhagen Wintergreen Longcut. The clerk, in a sickly voice asked him for $2.50 and David handed him the cash. Then David asked, " Hey Scottie are you feeling ok because you sound sick and look very pallid." Scottie replied, " Yea bro I'll be good I just think I had some bad food last night." So David walked of and bumped into the young, sexy, and raven- haired nurse. She was of the ripe young age of 19. Her name was Naomi Young. She was a Chinese- American Marine brat. Her grandfather was one of these first Chinese nationals to work with the Marine Corps. Her father was Marine infantry and worked his way up to colonel after a very bloody battle during the Vietnam War. Naomi had lived on base her whole life and had finished high school at age twelve and joined the secret medical group in the Marine Corps. She really liked David but she was scared to make an advance because he was married. She smiled at David ad shyly said hey. He smiled back and said hi Naomi.

David had been in the Marine Corps since he got out of high school. He went to boot camp then he went to college through the Marine Corps. He took criminal justice. He planned on a Marine Corps career. He fulfilled his plan. He went infantry then he went to sniper school and on from there went Force Recon. David took great pride in the Corps and his place in the Corps. He always had the sleeves on his combat shirts to show his recon tattoo. He was at the wise age of 28 and was five foot nine and 175 pounds of muscle.

After David passed Naomi he threw in a fat lip of dip and spit a blackish brown string of saliva on the sidewalk. He saw another pallid sickly person approaching him. This sickly figure was one of his teammates. David said, " Hey bro what's wrong you don't look so good?" His teammate John Green replied, " Man I feel like hammered shit." David then told him, " Scottie looked the same way you do." John then coughed some blood up and spat it on the ground. Then David ordered him to get his sick ass to the med.

David quickly went to the CO of the base and told him that John Green was sick and that Scottie McDaniels was as well. The CO, Jacob Strickland said, "Its probably the spicy sausage that was served at dinner last night because the ghost pepper sauce that the sausage was cooked in. " David said," With all dew respect sir, I have never seen a spic sauce do that to anybody." Then Jacob nodded and said, " Don't worry David I'll look into it. David nodded and left.

Later that night David found himself sitting on his bed in his room cleaning his m4 carbine, his Sig Sauer M1911 Scorpion, and his .44 magnum bulldog revolver. The .44 was chrome with combat grips. His wife and son got it for him three years before on David's birthday. He had been with his wife before high school and his son was an only child who is seven years old. He polished the chrome, oiled the cylinder, and tuned the sights. He then touched up on the m4 and the 1911. SUDDENLEY! A sickly screeching marine with flesh hanging from his teeth busted through the door.

David stood up and saw that it was his teammate John. David leveled his 1911 at John and said," John stay right fucking there." John was covered in blood and was riddled with bullet wounds. John stunk like a week old corps covered in elephant shit. John charged David and David fired his 1911. The .45 acp round tore through John's skull. David opened the door and saw marines fighting of these people but they were more like evil shells of people. There were jumping on people and eating them. The ones that were bitten turned into those evil shells.

David went back in his team's barracks. David threw his gear on grabbed his guns and went to find the rest of his team. David exited the barracks and that awful smell hit him like a Mac truck. It seemed that the marines were becoming fewer and fewer and the evil shells were growing in number. As David advanced through the base he realized these things were zombies and shooting them in the head wasn't a fucking option. If you did hit these things in the head they just kept coming.

David went the CO's office to see if he could find him or anybody else. David soon found some of his teammates and the CO. Thomas Ward and Jessie Thompson. Thomas and Jessie were the rookies in David's Force Recon group. Jacob Strickland was far from a rookie he had been in the Corps since Vietnam and he is still a mean son of a bitch and tough as a bag of nails soaked in napalm. Jacob told David that this wasn't just happening all over the base it was happening all over the world. David knew he needed to call home to Tennessee to see if his wife and family were okay.

David knew they had to get to the FOB in Birmingham Alabama. But they were at the base at Fort Knox Kentucky. He wanted to stop and get his family but he didn't know if it was even an option. Then he stepped back into the reality of the situation. They had to get out of the base town and had to see whom they could help. As they walked through the streets of the base, a golden cross, caught David's eye. He picked it up and noticed that it was Naomi's. David's mind drifted to the first he saw Naomi. She was a scared eighteen year- old girl who was trying to act tough in front of all the marines. David was the only person that didn't mess with her for being the new one on base. He left his group and ate with her at lunch and made her feel accepted. David knew she liked him and he thought she was cute but he knew he has a family. She didn't know he knew about her crush but everybody on base knew. He told the guys to go on and try to find some pilots and some black hawks or at least some sort of transport. David told them he would meet them in twenty and if he wasn't there wait ten minutes and if he wasn't there they needed to leave. They synchronized their watches and parted ways.


End file.
